Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. It was filmed on Febuary 21st, and it aired on March 31st, 2015. The teacher of this episode is a computer. It was dedicated to Julie Crosble. Plot The episode opens with the characters playing a card game and needed to know a question about the world. Gilbert the Globe was ready to sing to them about the Earth until Colin the Computer interrupted him and started to sing about computers and the internet. Red Guy attempts to get the computer to answer the question, but was interrupted by the computer. The computer then proceeds to ask many questions about the puppets' personal information. Red Guy gets annoyed by the computer and smashes its keyboard. The computer, enraged, sucks them into the digital world, where the entire screen becomes staticky and glitchy, and Gilbert makes a cameo, as well as possibly reveals his voice, and they discover the only three things they can do. As it starts to get insane in the digital world, Red Guy enters a room with what appears to be a low budget recreation of the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode with a balloon man with a tape recorder strapped to it as the Yellow Guy counterpart, a red mop with eyes as the counterpart of Red Guy, an actual bird as the counterpart of Duck Guy, and a box of cereal as the counterpart of Sketchbook. They were filmed by a camera with googly eyes, (somewhat similar to the one from the first episode) which is connected to the computer through a red wire. A voice is heard saying phrases from the previous episodes before uttering "You're not invited to the party." After a figure closes a clapperboard, Red Guy's head explodes. Lyrics "Oh, I guess it's my turn to choose a card, let's see. Hm, what is the biggest thing in the world?" "Hmm, that's a tricky one." "A mountains, a sky, a windmill?!" "No!" "If only there was a way to learn more about the world......" "Yes if only there was some way to learn more information about this..." "Wow, look!" I'm a computer...! I'm a computery guy! Everything made out of buttons and wires. I'd like to show you..., inside my digital life. Inside my mind there is a digital mind... Oh, maybe you could help us answer this question, what is the biggest thi-'' ''Clever...! A very clevery guy, Wow! Count to a fifty in a blink of my eye. And ''print a picture... And then I tell you the time. Time? Help you to find something you're wanting to find. Now it's easy to be, a clever smart boy like me, if you can do it all digitalyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYY! ''Wow, I'd like to be as smart as a computer... Actually, we already have a computer. Great! Great news! Now, before we begin our journey, I just need to get some information from you! What's your name? Where do you live?, what do you like to eat? I live in my house! Spaghetti!!! Well, my name is Dr-'' ''Great news! Now just few more questions and we'll be on our way. Wait a second... What's your favorite colour? Stop talking... '' ''Do you like cow's or goat's milk? Be quiet... Do you have brown hair? What is your blood type? Are you allergi... SHUT UP!!! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! What? Welcome. To my digital home. Everything made out of numbers and code. Wow! We're all computery! Oh yeah, wow (x3) this is a computer... I don't get it, how can it be? If I'm sitting at home, but I'm inside the screen? But you're not you, no, you're your digital you, virtually real and controlled by real you. But if he's not quite real, then I'm not real too! And you're not real you is inside your real you! Wow, how amazing and interesting too, but in this digital world, ''What can we do?... ''What can we d-'' ''Hey, good question, well it's up to you! In the digital world there's only three things to do! Wow look a pie chart! Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Wow look a bar graph! Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Wow look a line graph! Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Wow look an oblong! Digital style! Do a digital dance, hey this is fun! Wow look nothing! Digital style! Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun! Nothing, Digital style, do a digital dancing, hey this is fun Nothing.... Digital style Digital dancing, hey this is fun... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digital dancing... Do a digit-'' Hello stupid one....I am going to paint a picture of a clown.... My dad has a computer....'' You are not invited to the party... Wait... What? Trivia * Due to Becky Sloan saying "we are having to push our shoot date back until mid February" it made a lot of people believe that was when it was going to be released. * The clown painting from the first episode appears twice in the digital world. * A statue of Malcolm can be seen in this episode. * Right before Red Guy enters the filming room, Roy can be seen in the corner of the room. * The three puppets can be seen on the milk carton with the word "MISSING". * Unlike the previous episodes, there was no indication that the events in this episode were a dream or a hallucination. * Many boxes of oats appear throughout the episode, possibly as a reference to subliminal advertising on the internet. * Even though the end of the video says "My dad has a computer" it has been confirmed that in DHMIS 2, Yellow Guy says "My dad is a computer". * Towards the end of the puppets being sucked into the digital world you can hear what resembles the 3D music from the first episode when the puppets were changing. * This is the third time that the puppets were computer-animated. * The song used in this video "The Computer Song" can be purchased on iTunes. * After Colin mentions time, Duck questions it, implying he remembers the events of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2. Reception As of October 2016, this episode has been seen by 18.4 million viewers, an improvement of 3.1 million over the last episode, with 227,000 likes against only 7,000 dislikes.